What Purpose?
by Your Every Day Stranger Addict
Summary: AU, Eleven does not have any powers but was selected to be the C.I.A.'s best assassin. She was isolated, trained from birth until she mastered espionage and fighting But after discovering there was more to life than fighting and spying, what will she do when faced with a decision that will change her life forever? Will she find a purpose to fight? (I'm bad at summeries)
1. chapter 1

Authors note:

Hey everyone!! Its been a looooooong time since i posted anything. If anyone want me to continue my last story, I will, but the other ones I don't see myself working on again. Anyways this is a story about how El was meant to be a spy/assassin. She does not have un-human powers, but she has been trained from birth to be a killer and informant. I hope you enjoy, these 3 chapters are just the intro, and in the future chapters will probably be longer. Hope you all like it!!

"Today, you will be drilling".

Eleven let out a sigh. Drilling was code for, well, drilling. Working on agility, calesthenics, and flexibility. It would last all day, from 8 am to 8 pm. She did get breaks but they were uncommon and short. While it will not be the best day of the week it would certainly not be the worst.

"Yes Papa," Eleven replied. She got out of her bed and her papa left the room. She quickly changed out of her sleep garments and left her room to eat. Her eating time was 10 minutes, then its off to the training grounds. She met her trainer and began her training for the day.

-2 hours into drilling

"Again."

She pulled herself up above the bar, feeling the pain in arms shoot through her nerves.

"Another."

Eleven pulled again, the pain even worse this time. She's done so many,

"Last one," he sad sturnly.

She pulled up, mustering all the strength in her arms and back. However she swayed her hips, which was cheating. It made the pull up easier. She knew her mistake as soon as she made it, and she knew she would pay for it.

"Get down now," her trainer said.

She let go and shook her arms out. She was immensely sore, and woul likely not be able to do other arm workouts well. This especially terrified her because she still had many hours of drilling left.

He slapped her hard. "You know what you did?"

She nodded slowly.

"So you did it willingly?"

"No sir, it was a mistake," she replied, looking him in the eyes.

"You can not make mistakes. 10 years if you make a mistake you will be dead and your country could be in jeopardy."

"It will not happen again."

"I don't believe you yet. We will do the same excercise until you do not make mistakes."

Eleven mentally screamed. This was going to be a long day. Although it could be worse. It could always be a sparring day.


	2. chapter 2

The next morning

"Today, you will learn."

Learning was her favorite day. She was allow to read for a for most of the day and was usually given an IVwhile she read. Eleven never knew what was being put in her through the IV, but she was too afraid to ask. She would read books in English, Russian, Mandarin, and Spanish. Eleven was also instucted on speaking the languages and knowing the basics of their social interactions in the different languages.

"Yes Papa."

"Before I go, I would like to show you something."

He places a flower that was in a vase on her night stand. Eleven gave a small smile, then returned to her normal stoic expression.

"I am proud of the work you did yesterday. I know you made a mistake but you proved the be better that the rest of the day."

"Thank you Papa."

"Your welcome. Have a nice time reading."

With that, he left her alone. On learning days she didn't leave her room. Food was given to her and the I.V was put in her forarm. The rest of the day she studied languages, primarily Russian and Manderin, as she needed the most work on those. At least that was what she was told.


	3. chapter 3

"Today you will be sparring."

In Eleven's world, that meant that she would be fighting for 8 hours straight. If she lost at all, which happened most days, she would be beaten. This was he least favorite day by far.

"Eleven. You have been doing so well lately. I would hate to see all this progress stagnate."

She looked at her Papa, curious what he was getting at.

"This is why we have decided to give you a challenge today. Your instructor will explain more to you."

This frightened her greatly. She has gotten much better at sparring. She almost never lost in the past few months. Once a week she was required to fight her instructor, and shes had a three week winning streak. It feared her that she could be doing too well that they will challenge her to much. Whatever the challenge was, Eleven was afraid.

After she ate she was escorted to the sparring area. After stretching quickly and warmig up, Eleven met with her instructor. He was holding something.

"Hello Eleven. I expect today will be most productive. Let us begin."

He took a breath

"In life, you will not always have the luxury of five senses."

He handed her a bindfold.

"Put it on and grab a staff."

Eleven did as she was told, and went into her defense position.

"Good thinking. When your enemy has a major advantage always stay defensive."

She tracked the faint sounds of footsteps made by her mentor. She adjusted her position to face the noise.

He attacked her. She was not ready and the wooden staff hit her in the abdomin. She quickly recovered and aurally location her attacker.

He took another swing, catching her in the back of the knee. The joint gave out, causing her to fall on her knees. He swung around and hit her again in the face.

She was able to recover quickly again and returned to her position again. This went on for ten minutes, giving Eleven plenty of bruises.

"Stop, take the blindfold off."

She did as instructed and looked at her instructor.

"Do you know what the definition of insanity is?"

"Lack of logical thinking."

"Yes. It also means doing the same thing over and over and expecting different results."

"Ok."

"Do you know what I'm getting at here?"

"You want me to try something different?"

"Exactly. Take a two minute break, then be ready to fight."

She took her break and got some water. She has had several instructors over the years, some were nicer than others. He was kind, but he hit and fought hard. He also pushed her to her breaking point while fighting.

After her rest she put her blindfold back on and grabbed a staff to fight with. Her instructor began.

"Know your position. Know your enemy's position. Know your enemy."

He attacked, and Eleven rolled out of the way. She counterattacked in his direction. She felt contact with his staff.

"Better. You must swing at a target, not a direction."

He attached. Eleven managed to block but it was followed by another to the rip.

"You don't believe that you will strike true, therefore you will not."

Eleven attacked hard, picturing exactly where he was in your mind. However, she swung too hard. Her instuctor took advantage of her mistake and moved out of the way, then swung at her back.

"Good. Now do it again and don't over extend."

She pushed, keeping her distance and givening light blows. Eleven used a combination of muscle memory, her skill in fights, and her natural and trained agility to fight. She managed to stand her ground for some time. However moments passed and her teacher caught her getting too agressive and taking chances. As soon as he saw she was on the floor, adding another bruise

"Again."

Eleven pictured him in her head, and took a precise attack, keeping her distance from the opponent but gave an agressive attack. She continued her assault, delivering precise blows to the instructor. He was blocking them, but in few hits, Eleven got him in the abdomen. She followed with another swing. He managed to block, but in just a few more blows he was clearly loosing. After hitting him hard in the face, he stepped back.

"Your progress is good," he said. "You can take your blindfold off."

After she did, she saw her instuctor with a bloody nose, and her standing off to the side. He approached her and spoke.

"Eleven, I am so proud of you. You are finally ready."


End file.
